Harry Potter and the Book of Prophecies
by Lxart
Summary: Based on the 5th book. When Harry recieves an important letter from Mrs. Weasley his summer with the Dursleys is cut pleasently short. Voldermolt has made and unexpected and risky move that has left Harry and the Order in confusion and left someone else w


Disclaimer:ok, well, i don't own Harry Potter or anyhting related to Harry Potter, except for the products of my own imagination.

_Ch.1 Good News and Bad News_

* * *

Harry lay on his bed reading a letter he had recieved through muggle mail from Mrs. Weasley a moment ago. He stared at it, his eyes were fixed on the second to last sentence on the scrowl of parchment. Between the lines "Arthur and the boys are coming to get you tonight" and "love, sincerely, Mrs. Weasley" that solitary line stood out and sent his stomach churning in a sickening motion. "Hermione is here, her parent have just been murdered by you-know-who." He had read the line twice just to be sure he had read it right and was now just staring at it. He thought it was odd that Mrs. Weasley had send the letter by muggle mail, but now realized that it was safer then sending it by owl, considering what was on the letter. 

"Hermione's parents, why?"

The thought swirled around in his head as he frowned at the sentence on the paper.

"Hermione, parents, murder?" He layed the letter on his lap and looked up at his dark bedroom ceiling.

"Her parents we're muggles, why...how?"

Harry looked back down at the paper. His head was full of confusion and questions, why kill muggles? how did Voldermolt find out Hermione's parents we're muggles anyways?and why hadn't he heard about the murder on the news. Someone must have seen Voldermolt, an unaturally pale man with a disfigured face wearing black robes is a little hard to miss.Then the thought hit him and he was ashamed that it had not hit him sooner.Hermione. He probably knew better than anyone what she would be going through right now and all he could think about is why Voldermolt would take this sort of action. This thought made him agitated and left himfeeling frustrated. He quickly snatched the letter from his lap, jumped off his bed and began pacing around his room. It was around 7:00pm and it was begining to grow dark outside. His shadow slide along his bedroom wall as the light faded from his room. He reread the letter as he paced between his dresser on the left side of his room and his bed on the right.

_Dear Harry,_

_The order has descided that it would be best for you to come and stay with us for a while, here, at the burrow._

_Certian important events have occured and Dumbuldore thinks it's best that you spend the rest of the summer with people who will make sure you-know-who doesn't find you._

_So, quikcly pack your clothes and school thing after you finish reading this letter._

_Authur and the boys are coming to get you tonight, so be ready._

_Oh, and Hermione is here, her parents have just been murdered by you-know-who._

_love, sincerely, Mrs. Weasley._

She made it sound so casual, like the fact that Hermione's parents were dead was just as important as what the weather was like outside. Harry quickly discarded the letter with frustration and began to search his room for his school things. Hedwig, who had been asleep a minute ago, hooted and stretched her wings.

"Sorry, I can't let you out right now, you'll have to wait till we get to the burrow" Harry said as he walked past her cage and grabed some t-shirts from his closet.

He pulled out his suitcase from under his bed and began folding his muggle and Hogwarts clothes inside it. He flicked on the light as the sun set through his window.

* * *

The Dursleys sat in their living room watching a popular muggle reality show on T.V. It was a quarter past 8 and outside the street lights were glowing and the moon was rising into the night sky.The normal quit and random chirping of a cricket gave the street a calm safe feeling. The sound of screaching tires and the revving of an engine broke the silence as a old black cars peed down Privet Drive. 

"Bloody teenagers" Uncle Vernon grummbled as the car raced passed their house.

The car came to a sudden screaching halt a little ways down the road and then began to back up, coming to another screaching halt infront of the Dursleys house. The car engine shut of and the sound of car doors closing was heard as the nomal silence ofthe neighborhood returned. Aunt Petunia jumped as someone suddenly nocked on their front door loudly.

"What know" Uncle Vernon said as he lifted him self of the couch with great effort and grunting.

He walked passed the stairs that lead to Harry's bedroom and opened the front door to be meet by the chest of a young man.

* * *

The end of chapter one. 


End file.
